


Azul

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: El color azul es y siempre será su color favorito.





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asmodeus1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/gifts).



> Este pequeño Drabble es un regalo para mi querida Asmodeus1987 por su cumpleaños. Que cumplas muchos más cariño!
> 
> How to Train Your Dragon le pertenece a Cressida Crowel y el universo de las películas a Dreamworks
> 
> Crack!Pairing Eretfly (Eret x Stormfly)

**Azul**

El color favorito de Eret es y siempre será el azul. Azul es el mar por el qué tanto ama navegar. Azul era el color de los ojos de su madre que le cantaba con ternura para dormir y azul eran las velas del drakkar de su padre cuando le enseñó a navegar.

Azul es el cielo por el qué ahora vuela como un Jinete de Dragones de la isla de Berk. Azul son los ojos de Astrid Hofferson que siempre le miraban con desafío y cierta desconfianza en los momentos que acompañaba a su dragona a su barco.

—Si le haces algo… —advierte por enésima vez desde que esas visitas empezaron a hacerse frecuentes.

El navegante simplemente sonríe y rasca las escamas de Stormfly que agita sus alas contenta por las atenciones de su humano. Astrid suspira y se marcha de regreso al corral de dragones para revisar a las recientes crías. Si Hiccup podía entablar una relativamente aceptada relación con su dragón no debería preocuparle que su amiga lo hiciera con Eret hijo de Eret, no que siguiera preocupándole.

Eret la ve marchar antes de sonreírle con cariño a su pequeña, no tan pequeña, avecilla.

—Ven, hice algo para tus crías —le dice llevándola hacia el interior de su drakkar.

El color azul es y siempre será su color favorito. Azul son las escamas de su Stormfly que brillan bajo la luz de sol y se tornan suaves bajo sus caricias y tiemblan ante sus suaves y traviesos rasgueos. Simplemente no había ningún color más hermoso que ese.


End file.
